


即使夜幕如此降临

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·披了黑白魔皮，其实是咒术师/幻术师无差代餐·普通人和不那么普通的人的故事
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	即使夜幕如此降临

咒术师和幻术师是在流沙屋遇见的。

那时咒术师还是个刚握咒杖没多久的新人。暮色将近的乌尔达哈多的是准备夜游的富商和游人，像他这样的冒险者大都刚刚结束工作，准备坐下来喝一杯。唯独他在毒蝎交易所又申请了一个任务，拿回一张薄薄的卡片。又是狩猎委托，他想，回来大概天都完全黑了，按他的经验，夜里的市场上只剩些挑剩的贵货。

他叹气，扫视了整家店，三两走进的冒险者让室内逐渐喧闹起来。除了墙角一个正在张望理符柜台的人。那人背着的法杖和他的一样朴实无华，但咒术师认出那应该是一把幻杖。那人也看到了咒术师和他手里的理符卡片，颇为欣喜地上前询问要不要一起。

他答应了。一个人就能完成的任务，两个人更是不可能出差错。多了一位治疗职业的好处就是他赶在夕阳完全落下前回到了城内，多亏治疗魔法的福，还省下几瓶恢复药。

当场平分了酬金后，咒术师往市场走去，偏偏幻术师好像顺路，一路跟在他后面。他觉得尴尬，只好找些话聊。话间他得知幻术师刚从格里达尼亚来，也在一个人磕磕绊绊地冒险。

“钱不够用，”幻术师腼腆地补充，“否则不会大晚上的打鼹鼠。”他脸上有不太讲笑话的人努力开玩笑时的紧张和羞赧。

“市场的东西一般早上便宜些。”咒术师建议道，“现在只能捡漏了。不然等深夜也有人进货。”

幻术师向他道谢，有点太郑重了，反而让他有点尴尬，用刚才的酬金买了几瓶以太药和恢复药——不在早上买，因为当时只剩了今天的饭钱。要给钱的时候幻术师拦住他的手：“别买恢复药了。不如我们以后组个小队？这样只要以太药的开销了。”

咒术师没找到拒绝的理由，刚才短暂的合作也没让他觉得幻术师有什么不好的地方。他点点头，把恢复药退了。幻术师也买了点必需品，两个人又去申了个通讯贝。

通讯贝上整齐地标着“01”，像是冒险故事的第一章。

两个穷人凑在一起也不可能省出一个金矿，只能让紧巴巴的生活变得不那么紧张。咒术师得知幻术师是在格里达尼亚完成幻术的学习后才出发的，因此攒了点钱，在高脚孤丘租了间公寓。

那怎么还到了要给魔鸟喂镇静剂取毒素换钱的地步，咒术师想。幻术师看出了他的想法，苦笑着解释：“这不是和幻术一样，实际使用和学会是不一样的。在故乡毕竟有家人接济。”

咒术师没作声。幻术师“啊”了一声，想起自己提起这事的初衷：“所以你不介意的话，也别住旅店了，来和我一起住？”

咒术师答应了，从旅店搬来自己为数不多的行李和一堆咒术书。公寓的格局并不大，住上两个人更显得逼仄，好在幻术师也是个东西很少的人，简单地修改房间的布局后，两个人都有体面的个人空间可用。

不一起出任务的时候，他们也通过通讯贝交流彼此在做什么。

幻术师就和人们想象的格里达尼亚人一样，居住的地方不能没有绿意，即使在气候干燥的萨纳兰也买了两盆风铃草养在家里。咒术师看到它们可怜的纤细花瓣就觉得会被烈日晒死，但幻术师把它们伺候在阴影恰到好处的地方，倒也开得楚楚动人。

咒术师每隔一段时间就要去行会学习咒术。他清楚自己的水平，不好不坏，属于咒术师行会里的大流。虽然和旷世奇才完全不沾边，认真练习后的魔法能力也足够他找点事干：去缺人的小队当当打手，消灭盗贼，抓城郊的魔物，护送森都来的商人之类。

虽然拿到手的报酬一点点多起来，但居住在不缺富人的乌尔达哈还是容易让人产生危机感，所以他去炼金术士行会学了点炼金技巧，买了原料在公寓里做以太药。

幻术师推门回来的时候吸了吸鼻子，疑惑地走近咒术师的房间，看见咒术师不知道在分装什么气味诡异的东西，想到他之前和自己说的炼金术的事情。

“抱歉，下次我会记得把门关上。”咒术师回头看他。幻术师有时觉得奇怪，咒术师告诉他自己从未去过格里达尼亚，但很多时候咒术师行事的作风让硕老树冥想窟里那些矜持的法师们。

幻术师凑近看桌上琳琅满目的原料：“这是槲寄生吗？在黑衣森林经常看到。”

咒术师点点头：“提诺尔卡槲寄生。”

“原来药水里还有魔物的身体。”幻术师盯着那些灰色的翅膀说。  
“感谢小魔精吧，没它你没以太药喝。”

幻术师站在咒术师背后看他忙碌——说是忙碌，不过是整理桌面的收尾工作。咒术师把零碎的枝叶、割碎的翼膜等边角料拂进纸袋，正要拿抹布擦干桌面的时候被幻术师按住了手。

“怎么烫伤了，我给你看一下。”幻术师指的是咒术师手背上一片小小的水泡，室内阳光正好，加上咒术师已经涂过一层薄薄的药膏，不仔细看很难发现。

“没事，涂过药了。”咒术师知道他在大题小作，这样轻的伤，炼金术士行会的每个菜鸟都受过，也没见严重到需要幻术治疗的。

幻术师执意要给他处理，咒术师无奈地把手交给他：“你是不是太久不照顾别人就难受。”

当然不能这么说，但上次和咒术师一起执行任务好像已经是半个月前的事。幻术师不免有些怀念——尤其是在和别的咒术师同行的时候。并非能力有何差异，而是咒术师实在是个太过安静的人，不惹任何麻烦，即使因他人的失误而承受伤害也不多言。这让幻术师遇到那些不要命的家伙时总是分外怀念咒术师的谨慎稳妥。

自然之力借幻术师之手涓涓流入伤口，咒术师未曾注意过接受治疗的感觉，然而今天，或许因为伤口小得太微不足道而幻术师的神情又过分专注，他才察觉原来治疗魔法落在身上有羽毛拂过般酥麻的痒。生在风沙把砖石都磨得粗砺的乌尔达哈，咒术师很难想到一件类似的体验，终于他想到曾经走过沙漠，经过一棵开花的仙人掌，他神使鬼差地摸了摸那朵花。随时会被烈日晒枯的薄薄几瓣，却能感到脉络下循环不息的丰沛生命，柔软又坚强的触感。

就像此时幻术师与他相触的指腹。

他不明白这短暂的一刻为何漫长如一个星历，但当他把装进玻璃瓶的以太药排好，正准备分一半给幻术师时，从来注重条理的他才想到漏了最后一步。

“……忘了署名。”他在纸质标签上签上自己的名字，用麻绳绑在瓶口。

幻术师把那几瓶药水珍惜地抱在怀里向咒术师道谢，又回房给最近认识的后辈写信。

尽管——咒术师想，尽管幻术师总是邀请他一起指导新人，和幻术师一人也绰绰有余的低级任务，尽管和他们探索迷宫的新人听说他们住在一起总会露出了然的表情，尽管他们在玫瑰色晚霞中走向高脚孤丘的身影像是“家庭”或者“恋人”，他们的关系只是“室友而已”。

咒术师自嘲地笑笑，室内安静得仿佛能听见一墙之隔的另一人的呼吸声。他无处排遣的情感化成梦境，在床单上留下湿粘的一片，羞耻的印记。他们不谈那些酒馆里的男人分享的隐秘话题，也不谈论乌尔达哈明里暗里能“找点乐子”的地方。幻术师永远不会知道他在春梦里扮演的角色，像芬芳的脂膏在怀中温软地融化，像滴落的烛泪滚烫得无法触碰。

幻术师命名日的时候，咒术师准备了一把蛮神材料制作的幻杖。他当然不可能去讨伐蛮神，他没有靠近那些非人之物而不被精炼的天赋，光是购买那根散发危险以太的羽毛就花了他一大笔钱，最后还是托炼金术士行会的前辈把材料加工成漂亮的幻杖。

“不是做咒杖吗？”会雕金技艺的前辈问。

咒术师摇摇头，自己的水平远配不上这样熠熠生辉的武器。但幻术师总会合适。

他把那柄如阳光普照的森林般散发柔和绿光的幻杖递给幻术师时，对方脸上除了喜悦还有一丝困惑甚至震惊的表情。咒术师忙解释道，东西是托认识的人做的，没有市场标价那么贵。

“不……抱歉，我不是说这件事。而是，”幻术师缓缓坐下，“在我回来之前，路过炼金术士行会时，我看见你请一个人制作幻杖，是一柄和它一模一样的美丽幻杖。回过神来一切又消失了，我还以为是烈日造成的眩晕带来的幻觉。但是……”

两人没有花几天就了解到了有关“超越之力”的消息，幻术师骑着陆行鸟匆匆赶往黄昏湾，临行前才想到一直忘了的话语：“谢谢你。……我很久没过命名日了。”

咒术师弯弯嘴角：“等你处理好这些事，明年再过也不迟。”

但幻术师这一去就是数月未归。咒术师断断续续地从通讯贝里听到他的消息，和那些他从来只在传闻中听说的词语：行星、超越之力、拂晓血盟、蛮神、回溯过去……

他听到幻术师担忧的声音：“我还没能决定要不要加入……这太突然了，好像突然得到了一件恩惠。”

咒术师凝视着公寓的天花板，期待那上面能映出大风车旋转的影子，但什么都没有，只是一片黑暗：“既然你把它视作恩惠，那你已经做出了选择。”

幻术师的声音顿了一下，再响起时带着一点不易察觉的笑意：“不愧是你。那么，先晚安了？”

“嗯，晚安。”咒术师像要逃避通讯贝切断的声音般，率先挂断了通话。

那后来幻术师果然如他想象的那样加入了那个组织。他听幻术师讲述海风湿润的腥气和妖雾变幻的色彩，所有他从未踏足过的地方。夜里他点着灯读咒术书或做些炼金订单，幻术师的声音有点疲倦地从通讯贝里传来。

“你听起来有点困。”  
“是有点。”一阵木板的吱呀声，“但我想和你说说话。”

咒术师失笑：“你在乌尔达哈的时候可没这么多话和我讲。”  
“那时不也用通讯贝和你说话，但是现在白天太忙了……”

幻术师没说下去，咒术师等了几分钟才意识到他是累到睡着了。均匀的呼吸织进沙漠的夜里，织进小动物穿过沙棘灌木的窸窣，像一张蝉翼似的绸缎，细密地包裹住他全部的思绪。他没挂掉通讯贝，听着幻术师那边的声音继续制作明天交付的炼金药。做完后他坐在床上，手指在通讯贝的开关上停顿了几秒，最终还是切断了那边的声音。

咒术师行会里传闻，说某位咒术师学会了第五星历的强大禁术。咒术师来归还书籍的时候听见面生的同僚在议论，他不太在意半真半假的流言，如果真有人能继承古老的魔法的话，或许能用这份力量左右家国、行星甚至世界的命运，至少不必像大部分人那样，在宿命的漩涡中无措地漂浮。他想到幻术师，至少幻术师比那些在阿达内斯圣柜堂内祈求来生不再贫穷的人强，他今生就能从自己的能力中获得意义和满足。

幻术师风尘仆仆地回到乌尔达哈的时候带了几本古董咒术书给咒术师，还有一根散发辉光的羽毛。

“对不起，其实应该做成咒杖再送给你吧。但我想先给你看看。”  
咒术师脸上却没有笑容：“这不是你买的。”  
幻术师意识到咒术师为什么生气，因为自己从没和他提到过讨伐蛮神的事情。  
咒术师在他想到合适的回应前先开了口，脸上的表情像扔掉了一团写满错误理论的稿纸，如释重负又隐含不甘的放弃：“……没事，谢谢你。只是你一定要保护好自己。”

他们都知道他不会。这世界上有人挥霍自己的天分，也有人一定会用尽自己的每一点，像萨纳兰的骄阳灼烧桥面上不慎洒下的一滩水，蒸发得好像不曾存在过。命运为他揭示了“只有一部分人才能完成的使命”的同时，其他的可能性也就此分崩离析。他无法再退回那些在大霸王树的阴影下咀嚼仙人掌叶的悠闲日子。

幻术师告诉咒术师，接下来他要前往基拉巴尼亚。咒术师点点头，他已经是个老成的冒险者，至少幻术师没再从他的手上和脸上找到伤痕。

“对了，”咒术师低头从口袋里摸出什么放在桌上，“钥匙还给你。”帽檐遮住了他的表情，也挡住了幻术师的身影，“最近攒了些钱。……准备出去旅游一阵。”

“我又不收你租金。”

“记得给你的花浇水。”

幻术师没再挽留。他的公寓里还残存着人住的气息，风铃草甚至茂盛了些。唯独他的房间里留着一层浮尘，像谁小心翼翼地不去打探别人的秘密。

他突然感到有点疲倦。他清楚咒术师讨厌旅行，就像咒术师知道他不会再给那两盆风铃草浇水。

他好像一直在等待一个将自己全盘托出的时刻。那时他所有不得归处的秘密将会汇向一处，他会告诉咒术师他的过去，他在格里达尼亚度过的童年，他如何在散发古树气味的巨大树窟里练习幻术，他的天赋如何成为了全家人的骄傲，他们又是怎样因为他“救了不该救的人”而搬至城郊。森林的缝隙间隐藏了那么多盗猎者，多到他可以随手救到一个受元灵排斥但身受重伤的人，也可以在某天收到父母因为阻止偷猎而惨遭杀害的消息。

最后他变卖了父母留下的财产，来到乌尔达哈。

他想告诉咒术师所有他们相逢前的故事。也想知道在遇到自己之前，咒术师过着什么样的生活。

这一切消逝在沙漠干燥的夜风里，像还没流出眼眶就已经风干的眼泪。 

临行前与幻术师合流的后辈向他匆匆跑来，手里捧着一箱他要求采购以备不时之需的物品。看到幻术师在等待时已经买好了飞空艇搭乘券，初出茅庐的后辈连忙道歉，尽管他其实不明白，要通过黑衣森林前往基拉巴尼亚的前辈为何要绕路回一次乌尔达哈。

“没事。”飞空艇的气流吹起长袍，然而对于未知的远方，他却好像已经不再那么期待。他随手拿起一瓶药水，以防万一买错，却在看到瓶口的字迹时怔了一秒。

咒术师的名字。

他知道不过是一个巧合，咒术师没出过乌尔达哈，会在此地的市场上买到他制作的药品也是理所当然。但随着黄金与财富的城市在他脚下变得小如沙漠中的一只黑蜥蜴，他才彻底明白，这是这个名字最后一次出现在他的生命里。他们谁都不会再用01号通讯贝。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ·其实是看了很多作品里冷淡又强大的黑魔，想“如果黑魔是有点菜的普通人呢”，后来就干脆设定成咒术师了（。  
> ·虽然写完了说这些话实在不太好，但这篇真的蛮索然无味的，why


End file.
